Chained
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: KRAD/KAGOME DNAngel/Inuyasha cross. Krad and Dark get into trouble, and as a result Krad gets his wings bound by a curse. He's sent to the human world to find the answer to this curse, but can he do it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chained**

A dark figure was flying in the sky, happily dodging in and out of the clouds. The figure flew into a beem of moonlight and a flash of long blond hair and silver white wings could be seen.

Another figure appeared and also went into the light to reveal layered, dark violet hair and ebony wings.

They both stopped, hovering in the air and the blonde spoke first, his smoldering gold eyes looking at the other. "So Dark, are you ready?" he asked.

Deep lavender eyes flashed in excitement as he answered, "Oh yeah. You ready Krad?"

"Would I even be here if I wasn't?" The blonde answered.

Dark smirked, "Guess you're right. C'mon let's go." Dark said as he flew into what looked like a castle made of pearl in the clouds.

Krad followed Dark, and they both stopped against a wall. Dark peered around a corner to look for any guards, but the coast was clear. He motioned for the blonde to follow him once again, and they both snuck towards a window. Krad watched for guards as Dark picked the lock on the window, and once it was off they both slipped inside, seemingly unnoticed. What they didn't see though, were two crimson red eyes watching them with fury within their depths.

Both boys snuck into a room and walked towards it's center, where a great treasure was held. Before they could reach the treasure, though, they were intercepted by something great and powerful; a dragon.

Dark and Krad stared on in horror.

"L-Lady Dasnia..." Dark stuttered.

"SILENCE! You fools! I told you never to come here!" the dragon peeled back her silver scaled lips in a snarl to reveal sharp, white teeth as she spoke again. "Dark! I suppose you were the one to concoct such a ludacris plan to try and steal _my _posession?!" her voice boomed as her pearl-escent scales rippled in anger across her back (1).

Dark was fixing to say something when Krad stepped in front of him. "No, I was the one who thought of it and _I _was the one who forced him into this."

"K-" Dark was interupted by an intense glare from Krad.

Dasnia's powerful gaze shifted from Krad to Dark. "Does he speak truth?" she demanded.

Krad looked at Dark. "Y-yes..." Dark answered solemnly.

"You lie! I can see it in your eyes!" Dasnia snarled, "Very well Krad. If you wish to take upn yourself his punishment, SO BE IT!" Dasnia snarled once more as she extended her wings and started chanting something in dragon tongue.

Krad clenched his eyes shut and winced, wrapping his arms around his torso as he felt his wings being constricted roughly. He peered out and his eyes widened as he saw a blue glowing chain wrapped around his dove-white wings tightly. 'No! Not my wings!' Krad thought desperately as he decided to try and break the chain. As soon as he moved his wings, however, the chains suddenly grew long spikes that pierced his wings, sending warm trickles of blood down their length, and soon after sent an electric shock through him. Krad cried out in pain before he toppled to the ground, fighting to keep consiousness as the chains returned to normal.

"Krad!!" Dark yelled as he rushed to his comrad's side.

An evil sneer once again danced on Dasnias scaly lips, "Foolish boy, you thought the chains would break with such ease?! Every time the measly muscles in your wings tighten to move, the chains will also tighten and you will go through the same thing!" her laugh boomed eerily through the halls of her monstrous castle. "Now listen well, foolish one, if you wish to ever use your precious wings again. I have put this curse on you in hopes of teaching you a valuable lesson. In order to break this curse, you must find a human female who will accept you the way you are. If she does, then she will be able to see your wings when you reveal them and she will have the strength to break the chain upon them. But be warned, she will not see your wings at first glance but a terrible monster. If she runs, the curse will never be broken so choose her wisely, for you only get one chance. Now, go and do not come back!" Dasnia growled out and snapped her jaws.

Dark jumped at her voice and barely dodged her warning snap of the jaws as he grabbed Krad and flew out of the castle as fast as he could.

---

Dark dropped to the ground of the kingdom in the sky after setting his friend down, completely exhausted.

* * *

(1) _'her pearl-escent scales rippled in anger across her back'_ -like how a wolve's fur stands one end when it's mad 


	2. PICTUUUUUUURE

* * *

h t t p / d a r k f o x 1 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K r a d - 7 7 7 9 3 2 6 2

* * *

Sorry not a new chapter yet, but this is a link to my picture I drew for this :3 It's not the best, but you can kinda get an idea of what the chains look like? I dunno, I guess just check it out. If you have an account on there you can leave a comment on the pic, but if you don't, you can leave a comment on here -grin- Don't worry I'm workin' on the second chapter as I type... ok after I type but anyway 


	3. Chapter 2

Krad slowly opened his molten eyes, to find egually golden eyes glaring back at him.

"I see you're finally awake." The man straightened from his leaning position, and put his stray silver hair behind his back.

"L-lord Sesshomaru!" Krad tried to sit up, but before he could he felt someone push him down. He followed the hand on his chest to Dark. "Dark... Dark! Did she do anything to you?! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" he asked frantically.

Dark laughed lightly. "No I'm fine, thanks to you." he then glared at Krad as well. "Why did you do that? You _know _I was the one who came up with that stupid plan! And now your wings are bound because of me!"

Krad shook his head. "No. You're my best friend. I couldn't let you get in trouble _again_."

Dark's glare faded and he looked down at his feet. "Yeah..."

"Ahem." Both boys looked at Sesshomaru. "You realize, of course, what you have done Krad?" The blond nodded solemnly. "And you know you cannot live here anymore? Unless you recieve use of your wings once again?" again, Krad nodded. "Good, then I won't have to explain why I'm sending you to the human world."

Krad looked down at the sheets of the bed he was laying in. "Yes..."

Dark looked sadly at his friend. "When are we going?"

"We? No, you misunderstand Dark. As your punishment for dragging him into this, you will not be going to the human world with him. You will have to stay here and watch." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"WHAT?!" Dark shouted. "No! I have to help him! This is all my falt! Let me go with him!! Please!" he protested desperately.

"No." Sesshomaru answered bluntly.

"No! I'll go there mysel-!!!!"

"NO!" Krad interupted.

Dark looked at Krad with wide eyes. "But... Krad..."

"No, Dark. I don't want you to have to suffer there with me." Krad answered.

"But it's my fault..."

Krad shook his head.

Dark looked down, defeated. "Alright... but... please come back soon..."

Krad grinned. "You sound like you're my sister!"

Dark chuckled. "I'll go get everything ready, Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed his head, and with one last wave, left the room.

Sesshomaru stared at Krad. "You were brave to take this upon yourself instead of letting Dasnia split it between you two. It would have been much less painful. You must set yourself free of this curse. I will have fellow kin watching over you from time to time. Now, it is time to go."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Krad bowed his head to Sesshomaru, before standing and following him to a room he'd never seen before.

"Kanda Yuu." Sesshomaru beckoned.

A man with long black hair in a high pony tail, a handsome face, and a thin frame with deep crimson wings protruding from his back, kneeled in front of Sesshomaru. "Yes, my lord."

"You will make sure that Krad has a safe landing in the human world, for he cannot use his wings." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Hah." Kanda confirmed.

Sesshomaru then began to chant something until a bright blue portal appeared in the room. "Now, both of you, go. And Kanda, you will return once he has safely arrived. Once you get there, Krad, you will know what to do and where to go. Trust me. I bid you good luck."

Krad nodded. As Kanda extended his wings to fly, he offered Krad both his hands. He took the man's hands, and they both went into the human world through the portal.

* * *

Kagome stretched and yawned as she walked the familiar daily path toward school. 

"Kagome! Kagome!" a voice called from behind her.

The girl stopped and turned around to see bright red hair, and she smiled. "Good Morning Daisuke!"

Daisuke slowly stopped next to her, putting his hands on his knees and panting to catch his breath.

Kagome laughed. "You alright there Daisuke?"

Daisuke took one last deep breath and straightened himself with a sheepish grin. "Yeah I'm fine."

They both started walking with each other to school. Once they arrived, someone else was waiting for them. He was sitting down and his silvery-blue hair was covering his eyes as he leaned against the school gate.

Kagome put her finger to her mouth. "Shh." she then proceeded to sneak up on the unsuspecting boy, who was apparently asleep. "MORNING SATOSHI!" she yelled, scaring the pee out of the poor guy as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm awake I swear!" he looked around frantically with wide eyes. Then as he heard laughing form the side, he turned his head and bopped Daisuke on the noggin.

Daisuke stopped laughing. "Hey! What was that for? Kagome's the one who did that."

Satoshi grinned. "I know, but I'm not about to hit a girl, no matter how much of a demon she can be in the mornings." he glanced at said girl who was putting on an innocent face. "Well anyway, we better get to class."

The other two nodded, and the three walked to their first class of the day.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The whole class was loud with chatter.

"Alright! Alright! Quiet down!" The teacher shouted over the room, earning silence. "Good. Now, this is completely unexpected, but we have a new student today. Everyone welcome Krad Hikari." the teacher jestured over to the door just as someone walked in.

**-Risa Harada's POV- **_(because it'll be easier to describe him, and it'll be kinda funny X3)_

Once I actually heard the teacher say something even remotely interesting, I turned my head to see who was walking in the door. If it was a girl, I'd just blow her off. If it was an ugly guy, I'd have someone else to do my homework.

Who walked in. though, was a tall drink of water with the goldest blond hair I've ever seen! I wonder where he get's it done... Anyway, I have to keep myself from drooling. Oooooh boy, this one's definitely gonna be one of my boyfriends!! He's got those hazel-gold eyes! That handsome face! That T-shirt and jeans look- Ok we may have to change his look, but OH MY GAWD HE'S SO HAAAAWT!!!! What was his name again? Drag? no... Brad? Yeah! That _must _be it, 'cause I like it! -giggles like an idiot-

**-End of Risa's POV**_- (thank God!!)_

Kagome just stared at Risa with an expression. '_Oh no... I can't let her drag this poor guy into her harem too! I've already saved Daisuke and Satoshi but... half the friggin' school is her booty-call... ok not really but close enough._'

Daisuke & Satoshi both saw the look on Kagome's face, and took action. They both walked up to the front, talked with the new student and the teacher, then walked back to their seats, Krad in tow.

Risa glared at the other two. '_Damn... Oh well, I'll just get him later. No boy can resist **my **charm_.' she grinned evilly.

Kagome grinned. "Good work guys. We wouldn't want _another_ victim in this school." Kagome sighed.

Krad looked at the girl talking to herself. Kagome seemed to notice, and she laughed.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you in the clutches of someone bad. She _always _goes after the defensless new guys... no offense. I just mean they don't know what she's really like... but when they find out, it's too late." Kagome shrugged. "Oh yeah, I'm Kagome by the way." she smiled and offered the boy her hand.

* * *

Oh yes, and I will have another picture of Krad soon, so look for it here

( H T T P / W W W . D A R K F O X 1 4 . D E V I A N T A R T . C O M )


End file.
